¿Cuál es su relación?
by Morimori-chan
Summary: [ Viñeta ] Todo comenzó con un simple comentario. /—Playmaker, ¿Cuál es tu relación con, Ghost Girl?—fue el casual comentario de la IA de fuego. (Ligera insinuación de Poltergeistshipping, Playmaker x Ghost Girl)


**Disclaimer:** "**Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS **es propiedad de, **Kazuki Takahashi.**

**Nota:** Este es mi primer fic e incursión en el fandom de Yu gi oh! (en general), por lo que perdonen si escribo mal algún termino o sienten Ooc en las personalidades de los personajes (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar en lo que me acostumbro a los personajes. Si notan algo, no duden en decir para editar e ir mejorando en los próximos escritos.

**Advertencia****:** Esto se puede representar como un ligero cambio del episodio 57 o, mi pequeño aumento. La siguiente viñeta, tiene una ligera insinuación de **"Poltergeistshipping"** (Playmaker x Ghost Girl) enserio, ¿por qué ese nombre? Se toman demasiado literal el Ghost.

* * *

¿**C**ual es su relación?

* * *

Todo comenzó con un simple comentario.

─Playmaker, ¿Cuál es tu relación con, Ghost Girl?─fue el casual comentario de la IA de fuego.

Takeru, se hace a la idea del porqué Flame pregunta algo así. Después, de su duelo con Blue Girl, (Blue Angel) más la escueta conversación que tuvieron con Ghost Girl… mejor dicho, ese simple "eres más lindo que Ai" llevó a Flame a tener un "flechazo" por aquel avatar por ende, su compañero tiene el interés por conocer más de aquella misteriosa "chica" que ha captado su atención.

Siendo honestos, se siente avergonzado por la actitud que muestra Flame. Por lo que tiene entendido, cada IA toma como base los datos adquiridos de los seis niños del caso Lost, siendo así; le es un tanto escalofriante el que Flame se comporte de esa forma por un avatar que bien puede ser un tipo obeso, de cuarenta o más años con fetiches extraños (hacerse pasar como chica para atraer a jóvenes).

Todo lo contrario a lo que él, es. Jamás, se "enamoraría" de algo que no tiene la certeza de que sea una chica en persona.

─¿Por qué lo preguntas, Flame?─cuestiona, Ai.

Interrumpiendo como siempre. Sin embargo, aunque jamás lo admita; esta es una de esas raras ocasiones en la que él héroe de LINK VRAINS agradece la imprudencia de su tonta IA. La cuestión de Flame, es algo inesperado para él y, si se pone a pensar ni él, entiende que tipo de relación es la que tiene con Ghost Girl.

─Curiosidad─responde Flame, con simpleza.

La IA de fuego espera que alguno de los dos responda a su pregunta.

─Ghost Girl, es una malvada bruja que solo nos utiliza para su beneficio después, de que nos usa para conseguir aquello que desea nos desecha hasta que surja algo nuevo que llame su interés y, necesite de Playmaker-sama─dramatiza Ai entre lloriqueos sin embargo, por como lo dijo lo hizo sonar en otro sentido. Sus nuevos compañeros, le observan con ojos inundados por la sorpresa de su relato, que se le suma una pizca de estupefacción dibujada en sus facciones.

─Qué envidia… digo, no puedo creer que tengan ese tipo de relación─comenta, Flame.

La mirada de Soulburner, le indica que secunda el comentario de IA de fuego.

─¡Cállate!

Escucha como es usual de Playmaker sin embargo, en esta ocasión no comprende a qué se debe su reprimenda. Rememorando, no dijo algo que lo haga merecedor de esa palabra; únicamente se dedicó a decir la verdad a la pregunta de Flame.

─No es lo que ustedes piensan─comenta Playmaker.

─Mi relación con Ghost Girl es…

─**¡PLAYMAKER!**

El grito que le llama y, que inesperadamente proviene del "tema de conversación" , Ghost Girl, le lleva a pensar que de algún modo esto le va a traer problemas. Tiene tres razones para ello, pero, en esta ocasión siente que no es bueno que lo diga.

─Ghost Girl.

Pronuncia con el tono de voz de siempre, ese que Ai llama carente de emociones. El mirar de Soulburner, (quien se ha mantenido en silencio) así como ambas IA les observan fijamente, por primera vez es capaz de experimentar lo que se siente la incomodidad del silencio que le envuelve por breves instantes. Hasta que Ghost Girl, llegue a su lado.

Olvida (se obliga a, hacerlo) la banal conversación de hace unos instantes para dialogar con Ghost Girl. Pensó que esta ya se había marchado, así cumplieron con la encomienda impuesta por Windy pero, parece que se equivocó (le es más fácil dialogar con ella que, intentar, fracasar con la reciente y necia Blue Girl).

Para él, su "conversación" con Ghost Girl es algo típico o, puede llamar causar para sus patrones de socialización pero, al desviar por un momento y fijarla en sus acompañantes puede ratificar que ellos, no ven esto de ese modo.

─Eso es todo, con esto podrás desconectarte de LINK VRAINS.

Entrega el programa al avatar femenino. Observa que lo tenga y, espera a que lo use en su presencia; no quiere pasar por esto de nuevo sin embargo, no contó con el hecho de que Ghost Girl se acercaría a él, depositando un beso en su mejilla y después susurrar en su oído un "gracias, Playmaker".

Como si nada hubiera pasado, se desconecta dejando en estado de estupefacción a los presentes. Él, incluido.

─Así que su relación no es como estoy pensando─repite Flame.

Soulburner, se abstiene de hablar presiente que lo que sea que diga, va a empeorar el momento y Ai, esa tonto Ignis como es usual, no capta la atmósfera del momento.

─No sabía que fueras cercano a Ghost Girl, Playmaker-sama.

─**¡CALLATE!**─grita.

Huye, regresa al motivo que lo llevo aquí. Vuelve a la búsqueda del ladrón de la conciencia del hermano menor de Kusanagi-san, es seguido por Soulburner y Flame… claro, hará lo posible para evadir, evitar y cambiar cualquier conversación que lleve la palabra "Ghost Girl" como tema ya sea intencional o, no. Si Flame vuelve a preguntar, ¿Cuál es su relación con, Ghost Girl? Ni él, tiene la certeza de que tipo de la relación tiene con aquella caza tesoros.

Lo único que le da alivio al héroe de LINK VRAINS, es que Blue Girl no estuvo presente. Tiene suficiente con Soulburner y Flame, como para tener que lidiar también con sus inquisidores ojos azules y malhumorada cara.

─Es molesto lidiar con mujeres.

─¿Dijiste algo, Playmaker-sama?─pregunta Ai.

─Cállate.

* * *

_Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer._

_Como menciono arriba, este es mi primer escrito para el fandom haber que tal. _

_No quería escribir algo hasta alcanzar al anime (voy en el episodio 59, no spoiler) pero, en mi mente surgen ideas para escribir Ghost Girl x Playmaker. Desde que tuvieron un duelo y, Playmaker le salvo de caer de así como los momentos que han tenido me ha dado por emparejarlos. Algo peculiar, puesto que me gusta el Yusaku x Aoi sin embargo, no siento ese algo con sus avatar, Blue Angel/Blue Girl como lo que me inspira con Ghost Girl. Tambien, a la inversa; no me da mucho el Emma x Yusaku a lo que me inspira el Aoi x Yusaku... en pocas palabras, tengo gustos raros._

_Con razón, me atrae el escribir para la próxima Vrains Rarepair Week de tumblr._

_._

_Bien, no olviden visitarme en Facebook._ A_llí publicare mis actualizaciones y también chatear con ustedes de anime, mangas, juegos libros y más. Vayan al enlace de mi perfil, o me encuentran como Konakanalee (a pesar de estar como Morimori-chan xd)_

_Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?_


End file.
